Homestuck Truth OR Dare
by curiouskat88
Summary: You find yourself in yet another new land, with a truth or dare format for all your favorite and not so favorite homestuck characters. What will you do? Torture them of course! Rated T. Inspired by my favorite tod homestuck fanfics. Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**I know this is really overdone, but its still fun! Since I love the ones that I read, I decided to make one of these my first fanfic, so enjoy!  
_**_

**You open your eyes to a rural town where just before you were just reading a story on your laptop. In particular, you are looking at one giant mansion with neighbors spaced a long way to the right and left. The field you are standing in has a lot of wild flowers that catch your eye before you see a girl waving to you near the house. Or at least you think so after looking around you to see no one else. You go towards the girl in hopes that she will tell you where you are. You figure as long as she doesn't give you any candy, you will not be in any stranger danger.**

"Hi, welcome to my home! Come on in!" the unknown person says. She will not give you her name as you follow her into the spacious foyer, although she did say that you can call her Arianna if you wanted.

"You are just in time for everyone else showing up; my appearifier was just about to-" Arianna says, you decided to call her that, before getting interrupted by a loud zap. Twenty people came out of nowhere, some not even people, but trolls, and others in pajamas and others in casual wear.

Karkat: WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE? I MEAN, ALL OF A SUDDEN, WE ARE SURROUNDED BY EVEN MORE ASSHOLES THAN USUAL!

Arianna: You are at my home, so I suggest that you don't insult me anymore than normal.

Karkat: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? THESE PEOPLE I KNOW DESERVE THEIR STATUS AS BEING ASSHOLES OR . . .

Arianna decides to tune out of his never-ending rant to explain what happened properly.

Arianna: Well, since everyone likes to torture, I mean, get to know all of you better, I decided to bring all of you guys here where people can truth or dare you guys.

Rose: This seems to happen quite a lot lately.

Dave: yeah no shit lalonde

Arianna: Well, even if you all are not aware of it, you guys do all have a pretty big fandom going for each of you.

Dave: Of course us striders got fans but i guess i can see why some of you guys do

Dirk: What's to stop us from leaving your game of truth or dare, and go run to the neighbors over there?

Arianna: Just the fact that twelve of you are aliens on a planet that would like to dissect or analyze you, and the rest of you have no homes to run to, no money, no way to support yourselves, and the fact that you guys all look like you are ready to go to a comic con. Nothing else.

Dave: shit she just told you off

Dirk: Shut the fuck up. I can still beat the shit out of you.

Arianna: Okay, to break up your strife, I'm just going to end the chapter here.

**You are transported back to your own home with no evidence what happened actually took place. But looking back at the text on the amazing story in front of you, you are compelled to review and put in a dare for the next chapter. Actually, the person writing this doesn't totally know that, but hopes you do. So click the review button. For the children.**

_Thanks for reading this! This is my first ever fan-fiction so any critic is welcome since I never tried writing as anyone from Homestuck before. Please review, add dares, or truths, and critic! I feel like I am spelling critic wrong . . . XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for all the reviews and reads! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  
_**_

**You open up this story again to see the mansion you remember from before. This time, however, all of the trolls and humans are now appearified much to Arianna's annoyance to explaining the same thing over and over; however, Rose seems to have helped based on her explaining to the newly appearified Tavros and Gamzee. Everyone seems to be organizing themselves to new surroundings and introducing themselves to all the other people, while Arianna checks out new dares on her purple laptop. You go join her, avoiding the horn pile, the towels, and some shitty swords along the way.**

Arianna: Oh, hi! Good to see you again! You are just in time for some dares that **wazup11, mu66les, and elegiacReaper **put up! Speaking of which . . .

*takes out bull horn and blows it*

*everyone covers their ears, especially Nepeta and Jade due to their extra-sensitive ears*

Arianna: Sorry everybody, it's just that I didn't know how to get everyone's attention, especially all thirty-two of you!

Dave: shit i hope that making me deaf isnt part of your plot otherwise how could i make all of my rad beats without them

Arianna: Continuing on, I got three dares here for you guys to do! Here they are:

**From: wazzup11**

**are all the trolls and kids there. If not invite them. Author give John a betty crooker cupcake with out telling him until he eats it. Dare- Eridan, Tavros, Dave, Vriska and Gamzee are locked in a closet. But only Dave has his weapon. Don't forget to put in a camera so we can read what happens. When ever Karkat swears he has to put a marshmellow in his mouth and say chubby bunny. Dave Jade feeelings Jam know. Get Jake as Drunk as Roxy then get Jake to have a feelings Jam with Jane. Finally Sollux slap Eridan across the face and call him a flithy man-whore**

Arianna: *whispers* A dare that contains my otp _and _torturing Karkat! Man I love your dare already!

Karkat: WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE SAY?

Rose: Please stay quiet. This is normal course for all fanfiction truth or dares. And, she did say not to insult her more than usual.

Karkat: I DID NOT EVEN INSULT HER YET; WHAT ARE YOU TALKING- *Rose put her finger over his mouth*

Rose: Shush.

**From: mu66les**

**oh this is cool :3**

Are Tavros and Gamzee there?

If not Invite them

DareThen Gamzee to have sloopy make-outs with Tavros

DareThen Invite the rest of the trolls. (also invite The Ancestors.)

mu66les  
: 3

Arianna: Yes, I am so glad I did this for my first fanfiction! Thanks mu66les!

**From: elegiacReaper**

**this dare is for you  
**

**i dare you to invite everyone because i wanna dare one of the ancestors  
Dualscar, i dare you to Hug Signless or Psiioniic**

Arianna: That's a definite can-do! Yes, I love all of this already!

Jade: Were we supposed to see something?

Arianna: Nope, just that person you can't see over my shoulder!

Jade: Okay then!

Arianna: To everyone who reviewed, I already invited and/or forced every troll and kid and ancestor here. Some more than others. And, John, come here; I wanna give you something as a present from one of your fans!

John: i got a present! yes!

*gives the cupcake to john*

Arianna: Man, why does everyone have it in for John?

John: wait what? *mouth full of cupcake and then, swallow*

Arianna: Nothing. And, by the way, that cupcake was Betty Crocker.

*John having a mental breakdown while trying to throw-up cupcake*

Arianna: Sorry, that was a dare! If it makes you feel better, it wasn't an actual present for you; I just said that so you would eat it.

Jane: John, how can you hate Betty Crocker?!

Roxy: janey maybe its better that you dont say anyting now

*anythingg

*John nearing the end of his mental breakdown*

Arianna: How long does this go on for?

Dave: sometimes a while

Arianna: Now, I should have done this earlier, but whatever, I am doing it now. Karkat, whenever you swear, you have to put a marshmallow in your mouth and say chubby bunny. Here's an extra big case of marshmallows.

Karkat: WHAT ARE FUCKING MARSHMALLOWS ANYWAY AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT EXTRA BIG CASE OF MARSHMALLOWS SUPPOSED TO MEAN-

*Arianna stuffed two marshmallow in his mouth mid-rant*

Arianna: I am only gonna say this for you once, Karkat, and only because your mouth is pre-occupied at the moment. Any other time, you need to say it. Chubby bunny. Someone be on Karkat duty for a bit.

Kanaya: I Will Make Sure That He Does It It Seems That This Will Be Needed For Him Anyway

Arianna: Thanks, Kanaya; man, I think that I should make you and Rose like my official helpers or something.

Arianna: Oh and Dave; I need you for something! Go get Eridan, Tavros, Vriska, and Gamzee.

Dave: sure * gets them from the other side of the room and back*

Arianna: Now, Gamzee and Tavros, sloppy makeouts! It's a dare, so you have to!

Gamzee: sure, motherfucker *pulls Tavros towards him and makeouts commence*

Karkat: CHUBBY BUNNY! SHEESH, KANAYA, I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT IN A FUCKING SECON-

*another marshmallow adding to the four was unceremoniously shoved in his mouth

Kanaya: It Is Fine I Will Assure You He Will Not Choke To Death

Arianna: That's good. Now, Vriska, Tavros, Eridan, and Gamzee, give over your strife decks. Now.

Vriska: That's fine. I still have all my luck. All of the luuuuuuuuck.

*everyone gives over their strife decks even Tavros and Gamzee with them still in sloppy makeout mode*

Vriska: W8t, why does glasses guy get to keep his stuff!

Arianna: Because if the fan dictates it, the fan gets it. Hope someone appreciates me having to deal with Vriska over someone's dare.

Vriska: Heeeeeeeey, wh8t's th8t supposed to mean?

Arianna: Nothing, just follow me. * still in makeout mode, Tavros and Gamzee follows everyone into the closet with the hidden camera* *Arianna slams the door on them inside the small stuffy closet to the result of loud banging against the door*

Arianna: Sorry, just doing my job. Everyone gather around! *opens up camera feed from the laptop to see a squished squirming uncomfortable Dave between a groping Eridan, an angry Vriska, and Tavros and Gamzee still making out (how did they not come up for air yet?) * *dave seems to say something to everyone which makes everyone stop what they are doing to look up the camera* *dave approaches it to stab it with the sword breaking up the feed for good*

Arianna: How did I know that was gonna happen? Oh well, sorry, wazup11, I tried my best. I'll leave them in for a while as I try to fix the camera from the opposite end of the panel of the wall. I mean, I would if I had a clue about technology and all that technical stuff. Dirk, can you try?

Dirk: That would be a deep violation of the bro code, as much as I want to see how he can keep his cool and virginity in that situation.

Arianna: I understand. Oh, well; I needed Dave and Eridan for their next dare anyways. I'll go unlock the door now. *leaves and comes back with Eridan with rumpled clothes, Tavros and Gamzee finally coming up for air, Vriska with her beloved dice back in her strife specibus, and Dave only slightly less looking as ready for anything than before.*

Arianna: Jade and Dave, please go have a feelings jam now.

Dave: what? i just came back from almost being raped in there only to go back into a feelings jam

Arianna: Having a feelings jam with Jade is not as bad as what you have just been through, David.

Dave: …

Jade: let's just go. :(

Gamzee: come with me motherfuckers to the miracle of miracles, the hornpile *leads them to another room with a lot of horns inside*

Arianna: I hope that that doesn't turn out too bad. Anyhow, how much did Roxy drink today?

Dirk: I think around five bottles of wine, a half of a bottle of schnapps, and a can of beer.

Arianna: Thank you for that. Now, Jake, go drink the same amount now.

Roxy: yayy im more than happi to share

*happpy

Jake: Just wait a diddly second here. Why do I have to go get myself drunk-

Arianna: Come on, it's not going to kill you! Anyway, Jane, get that liquor into his system asap!

Jane: Why do I- *interrupted by Arianna whispers into her ear the second part of the dare*

Jane: Okay then, Jake, bottoms up! *takes a can of beer and gives it to Jake who drinks it slowly and nervously while following Jane into another room with more wine and horns than in the foyer*

Arianna: You know what to do with him after, of course. Now, leaving those two to their own devices, Sollux, slap Eridan and call him a filthy man-whore!

Sollux: with pleasure.

Eridan: wwait wwhy cant I bee thee onee to slap him- *interrupted by Sollux slapping him with a loud smack*

Sollux: Filthy man-wh0re!

Arianna: Now, we should go check on the two other feeling jams in progress now!

Dirk: Wait, there were two?

Arianna: Yeah . . . :[ . . .anyways . . .

*opens the door to Dave and Jade first since they have been in there longer*

*Dave and Jade are making out and stop once I open the door both with a bit of blush*

Arianna: So, this turned out well. You guys don't have to be in there now. *they both nodded and left the room silently*

*opening the door with drunk jake and jane having a feeling jam, they were just talking surprisingly*

Arianna: You guys can come out now, and get back to the group!

Jane: Okay!

Jake: Okie- dookie!

Arianna: Uh, Jane, make sure he doesn't like falls down the stairs or something like that!

Jane: Sure!

Arianna: Now, back to the dares everyone!

*everyone groans*

Dave: man when is this shit gonna be over? theres only so many dares we all can take

Arianna: Don't worry this is the last one! I know, this chapter has been super long so after this all of you can take a good break. UNLESS the guest here decides to put in more reviews!

Arianna: Now, Dualscar, you have the choice of hugging the Signless or the Psiioniic! *until now, all the ancestors were just huddling in their own corner of the immense foyer and living room*

Dualscar: The Psiioniic, anyoonee beefooree thee mutant blooood.

*gives an one armed hug to the Psiioniic releasing as quickly as he started*

Eridian: Man wwhy doees eeveryone pick oon the highbloods?

Arianna: Now, that wraps up this extremely long chapter! Please review and send in more truth or dares!

Karkat: WHO THE FUCK IS SHE TALKING TO-

*interrupted by a marshmallow*

Karkat: KANAYA, I AM NOT GOING TO KEEP SAYING CHUBBY BUNNY!

Kanaya: Although This Might Not Be The Most Right Time To Mention You Just Did!

Karkat: ARRGGHHHH!

Arianna: * whispers* You can stop that now, you do realize; it's the end of the chapter!

Kanaya: *giggles then whispers* I Know But This Is So Fun Besides I Told Him That He Could Stop When He Finishes The Whole Case

Arianna: *giggles* Okay Then! That should make everyone happy! So Bye, now everyone!

**Please review and send in more dares and truths! Tell me if I got all the trolls' and kids' quirks right or wrong because I never knew how hard it was to write like all of them! I gotta give Hussie and all the other awesome authors out there credit for that! And keep reviewing because each one makes my day brighter! Sorry this is so long too! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**This isn't going to be a giant chapter like the last one; the last one should have been like split up into two so sorry for making it like a giant! Enjoy this hopefully shorter chapter and review! Thanks for all the amazing reviews you guys all leave! It's almost impossible to describe how nice they all are! And, this story is rated T so consider that when writing your dares. Shipping questions are still fine of course, but nothing too nsfw, of course.**_

**Deciding to go back to the mansion, you pull up the window with the story in it to appear in yet another new room. It seems that you move where ever the most people are at the moment which right now would be the giant theater room that John found while exploring the mansion with Jake. You have no idea how you knew that. You are shushed by Arianna who was watching the movie along with Vriska, John, Jake, Dave (who looked like he was dragged here not by his own will), Karkat (looking a bit fatter and also who wanted to see how good human culture movies are compared to his trollian rom-coms), and a whole lot of the trolls and ancestors who never saw a human movie before and whom John convinced this movie was the best most awesome example of human movies ever. Arianna, seeming to finally decide something, makes you sit down to watch the best part of the movie that, of course, you must have guessed by now was Con-Air, duh, was the giving of the bunny to Casey! However, right after that finished, Arianna clapped once and the lights turned on and the movie turned off along with disappearing all the stray popcorn and drink.**

John: why did you do that? right before the credits roll too so all the new trolls don't know who was the amazing actor was either! Hmph, oh well; okay everybody that was it!

Vriska: Wh8t? Right at the good part toooooooo!

John: i know right!

Dave: finally shit i cant believe that you made me sit through that john cant take anymore bunnies and bad acting

Karkat: I AGREE FOR ONCE WITH THE DOUCHE IN RED TROLL ROM-COMS ARE MUCH BETTER AS I EXPECTED OF COURSE

Dave: see even he agrees

Karkat: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN ROM-COMS ARE THE HIGH POINT OF TROLL MOVIE CULTURE-

Arianna: Okay, okay, back to dares and truths again! Someone go round up everyone else!

John: i will! *he flies off into the extremely high ceilings that possibly weren't that high before he went off*

Arianna: That's good! He'll bring everyone back here so you guys can all enjoy your popcorn and drinks a bit longer!

*ten minutes passes and the theater is now very full*

Arianna: okay here we go! Everyone, you can thank **mu66les and The Person **for today's dares. I'm gonna do the two other extremely long dares in their own chapters to avoid that monster of a chapter I had before! But don't worry ill get to all of them soon enough! All of them!

Arianna: And, here they are!

**From: mu66les**

**Lol, hehehe. :3**

dare: Force karkat to dress up at a crab for the next game.

dare: Tavros, start some sick fires everywhere.

Dare: Karkat tell Eridan that you like it when he does the dance of sexy butts. and that he is "100% hot" oh and make him go up to John and be like: "back that ass up John, make it boomerang."

Dare: John you have to back it up and make it boomerang for Karkat.

Dare: Have all the ancestors play duck-duck-goose

sorry Karkat. c:

Arianna: I feel bad for Karkat too now! Maybe I should give him something good at the end of this.

Karkat: WAIT WHAT

Arianna: Nothing! *giggles*

**From: The Person**

**Everyone read a smutty fan fiction about themselves. Dave act like a snobby girl for 2 chapters . Everyone DO THE MACKERANA . Author make your favorite ships happen and write more!**

Arianna: *crackles evilly* man I love you sooo much right now! You have no idea the force you just unleashed. Volcanoes will crumble, cities will fall, only hope will survive!

Rose: That is never a good sign.

Dave: thank you captain obvious

Rose: you are welcome lieutenant sarcasm

Arianna: Okay, Karkat, come up front and center!

Karkat: NOW WHAT

Arianna: *gives him a giant red crab costume* go wear this!

Karkat: NO THIS IS THE END OF THIS RIDICULOUS GAME I AM NOT GOING TO WEAR THAT NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO TO ME-

Arianna: Okay, fine.

Karkat: WAIT WHAT?

Arianna: you heard me

Everyone else: *shouts of protest from everyone* why doesn't he have to do it? We did ours! What a douche! Basically a major loss of major respect from everyone! *several people get their strife deck out prepared to make Karkat do it*

Arianna: still not want to do it?

Karkat: … FINE … *leaves to go change*

Arianna: Tavros, sweetie!

Tavros: uHH, yES,

Arianna: start some sick fires!

Tavros: sURE, i gUESS, *starts setting up sick fires everywhere*

Gamzee: MaN MoThErFuCkEr ThOsE wErE sOmE sIcK fIrEs

Tavros: tHANKS, gAMZEE, i, gUESS, tHOSE, wERE, sOME pRETTY sICK fIRES

Vriska: Hmph, I could have done m8ch better, of course.

Tavros: uMMMMM,

Arianna: Wow Karkat is taking a extremely long time, I guess I should go check up on him. *knocks on the door*

Arianna: Karkat, you in there? What's taking so long?

Karkat: I REFUSE TO GO OUT THERE LIKE THIS THIS IS SO RIDICULOUS I DON'T CARE IF THOSE DOUCHES MUG ME I AM NOT COMING OUT DON'T EVEN TRY TO

Arianna: It's okay Karkat. Their dares were to try not to laugh at you at all and instead worship you as leader.

Karkat: REALLY?

Arianna: Yup!

Karkat: OKAY THEN . . . *shuffles sideways out of the dressing room*

*everyone starts having a laugh attack at the sight of Karkat*

Karkat: *blushes and turns red* WHAT THE HELL ARIANNA YOU LIED

Sollux: i d0n't kn0w, Karkat she earned my respect

Karkat: SURE JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK THAT HER TORTURING US IS FINE IT MEANS IT'S JUST DANDY FOR THE REST OF US TOO DOESN'T IT

Sollux: yup

Karkat: I HATE YOU

Terezi: OH K4RK4T DON'T B3 L1KE TH4T YOU 4R3 3MB4SS1NG US 1N FRONT OF 3V3RYON3 4GA1N SORRY GUYS W3 AR3N'T USU4LLY L1KE TH1S … MUCH 4NYW4Y …

Karkat: …

Arianna: Okay then! :) Now that we have everyone together again; it's time for smutty fanfiction about yourself!

*face palm times 32 combo*

Arianna: For some of you there's a choice; some people not! And guess what: you have to finish it and read all the way through!

*gives John a very short John/Dave fanfiction and John/ Bro fiction, Rose a Rose/ Kanaya one although she had the other choice of Rose/ Dave or Rose/ John, Dave a choice of stridercest, Davekat, Dave/Jade, or Daverezi (he chooses the Dave/Jade one), Jade a choice of Jade/Dave or Jade/ Bro of which Jade takes the former, Jake a Jake/ Dirk one, Dirk a pick of Stridercest or Dirk/ Jane of which Dirk takes both saying he'll pick one, Roxy a Roxy and Jake, Jane a Jane/ Dirk one cuz I love that ship, Terezi a Terezi/ Dave, Karkat a Nepkat, Nepeta the same as Karkat, Eqiuis a Nepeta and himself, Vriska a John and herself, Tavros a Gamzee one, and so on and so on (you honestly didn't think I could include everyone in this short little star thing, did you? :P)*

*Arianna watches contently everyone's reactions to their smutty fanfiction with most of the trolls' eyebrows raised while others with stoic or unchanged expressions. Never doubt the power of a bored fandom.*

Rose: That … was interesting, at best.

Dave: how do people have that much time on their hands? man some of these people are as sick as the people who buy smuppets

*Dirk raises an eyebrow, quickly breaking and unbreaking his stoic expression*

Arianna: Never underestimate the power of a bored fandom. Especially your own. Now, another dare . . . this time for you, Dave. You are a fan-favorite, it would seem.

Dave: im a strider nothing anyone can do about it naturally we got this much fans

Arianna: Well, whatever you want to think. Anyway, you have to act like a snobby girl for two chapters. You don't have to look the part unless you want to, for the irony if you wanted, but you are required to act like one for at least during the dares and a little more time than that.

Dave: …

Karkat: THAT SHUT HIM UP, FINALLY.

Dave: *in a slightly higher pitch* *scoff*i wouldnt be talking little mister dressed in a crab costume two seasons ago what are you crabby?

Rose: For a male, you act the snobby girl part very well, Dove.

Dave: shut up miss royal high imperial what cant you come down from your throne for a while?

Rose: Maybe I intend to … Dove. *Dirk snickers* *Dave shoots a glare at him behind sunglasses; if it was possible, only a strider can do it*

Dirk: I guess I can't very well strife with you anymore. I don't fight girls.

Jade, Rose, Jane, and Roxy: What's that supposed to mean?

Dirk: I'm in for it now; aren't I?

Arianna: I would run if I were you.

Dave: thought that striders didnt run from anything *smirks*

Dirk: What did you say, Dove? I didn't hear you over the girls chasing me.

Rose: *along with Jade, turns to Dave* Yes, _what_ is that supposed to mean, David?

Arianna: I would run. *both Striders are being chased by girls in a _totally_ different way*

Arianna: Now, Karkat, you need to do some more dares also. Unfortunately for you, you are also a fan-favorite.

Karkat: I HATE ALL MY FANS. OFFICIALLY HATE ALL OF THOSE DOUCHES.

Arianna: You think everyone is a douche, douchebag. Karkat, go tell Eridan that you like it when he does the dance of sexy butts. And also that he is "100% hot". Then, go up to John and say: "Back that ass up John; make it boomerang." Oh, John, you have to make it boomerang when he says that, just so you know.

Karkat: *sighs* I HATE ALL OF YOU. FOR THE RECORD.

Arianna: Yeah, yeah, just do it. Says Nike (no copymark infringement intended).

*walks up to an expecting Eridan with a smug look on his face*

Karkat: *gulp* I LIKE IT WHEN YOU DO THE DANCE OF SEXY BUTTS, AND YOU ARE ONE HUNDRED PERCENT HOT, TOTALLY NOT KIDDING ABOUT THAT.

Eridan: you wweren't supposed to have that at the end

Karkat: SAYS WHO, DOUCHEBAG?

*walks up to a blushing John*

Karkat: BACK THAT ASS UP JOHN. MAKE IT BOOMERANG.

Arianna: *whispers* man he is like as red as his crab suit. And that thing is red.

Terezi: *whispers and crackles* BUT 1T SM3LL3S 4LMOST 4S GOOD 4S COOLK1D. 4ND SO DO3S K4K4T 4ND JOHN'S F4C3S! H3 H3 H3. :D

*John ,as almost as red as Dave's cape, backs up a little, and quickly rotates his butt out in a jutting fashion. Why did I describe that so formally and awkwardly? Oh, the things I do for all of you fans*

*John and Karkat quickly take their seats without a word. The awkwardness was thick enough to cut with a knife.*

Arianna: Well, starting things right back up again, can someone go retrieve Dave, or should I say Dove, and Dirk? I hope that the girls didn't maul them too much; they seemed a bit pissed and really ready to fight and beat those two.

*John quickly volunteers to leave, anything to stay away from Karkat for a while*

Arianna: Meanwhile, I would like all ancestors to please come up here for a second; I need to explain the human game: duck, duck, goose; this is because you guys have to play it. It starts with everyone sitting in a big circle and one being the unliteral "goose". They pat everyone's head as they go around the outside of the circle saying duck each time, until you pick someone to be goose by patting their head and saying goose instead of duck. Then, the new goose must chase and tag the person who picked them before the person who picked them sits down in their spot after going once around the whole circle. Any questions?

Arianna: No, okay then. The Disciple can be the goose first.

*after some clambering around, everyone was in a circle. The Disciple chose the Signless to be the goose (why am I writing like Starfire from Teen Titans in this?) where the Disciple got to the seat before the Signless could tag her. The Signless, after lots of circling, decides on the Dolorosa to be the technical goose. The Dolorosa doesn't try to get to her seat before the Signless or try to tag him due to trying to protect him from him touching anyone that wasn't a follower and wants to kill him. The Dolorosa picks Redglare, avoiding anyone with a higher blood caste than herself or any non-follower, who fails to tag the Dolarosa. Redglare goes immediately to pick Mindfang, perhaps not the best choice, but manages to get to Mindfang's seat with a smug expression before Mindfang. This continues dryly with no real kid-like joy, making the scene quite strange and awkward; it is thankfully quickly ended by John who came back with Dave and Dirk mostly intact, although both with more rumpled clothes, Dave without glasses and one side of Dirks' pair broken, with triumphant Jade, Jane, Rose, and Roxy behind them.*

Dirk: We never talk about this again.

Dave: what are you even talking about?

Dirk: Exactly.

Arianna: Good to see you guys didn't get beat up too badly! Now, everyone, do the mackerana! I'm sure that the humans can teach you along the way step by step how to do this! *claps and the music comes on*

John: come on everybody, go like this! *starts to put his arms out and flips them over doing the first steps*

*slowly the trolls and ancestors follow along with everyone else; it was a strange sight that you wish that you could videotape, yet a little fun and heartwarming and semi- sweet!* *Arianna smiles as you watch her watch them dance for ten more minutes, in which time, it starts to get boring so the music turns off*

Terezi: W4SN'T TH4T JUST 4 L1TTL3 B1T FUN K4RK4T? HUM4NS SUR3 KNOW HOW TO P4RTY!

Dave: of course we do sweetie *giggles slightly as he is still supposed to be a snobbish girl*

Karkat: YEAH YEAH *trying to looked annoyed but we all know he had some fun*

Rose: I admit, being able to see some of you trolls dance was quite amusing.

Gamzee: yEaH MoThErFucKeRs ThAtS wHaT i Am TaLkInG aBoUt!

Arianna: As much fun as that was, now it is time for my favorite dare of the day! I get to do all my favorite ships! And, don't worry, The Person, I won't stop writing even if you try to stop me! ( They aren't hearing this part, he he he. Now, here are my favorite ships from least favorite to my #1 OTP: Sollux/Aradia, Feferi/ Eridan, Nepeta/Karkat, Dirk/Jane, #1: Dave/Jade)

Arianna: So Feferi and Eridan, Sollux and Aradia, Nepeta and Karkat, Dirk and Jane, and Dave and Jade, kiss. That is a dare by the way.

*Eridan willingly kisses Feferi who backs away before just allowing him, Sollux blushes a bit as Aradia with a blank expression and him kiss, Nepeta smiles and shyly kisses Karkat who blushes deeply, Dirk with a slightly less stoic expression with Jane who blushes violently kiss, and Dave smiles just a tiny bit that only another Strider and all knowing being would know while kissing a blushing yet smiley Jade.*

*Arianna silently sighs with a fan-girly nature at the sight of all her otps coming true for a little while, while smiling insanely*

Arianna: Let's end this chapter on this happy note! Bye and review! Come by and read and come next time!

_**How did a chapter I wanted short come out this long!? I don't even know anymore. At least this one wasn't big enough to be two chapters. I'll update the next chapter soon,I think it should be short so it shouldn't be too long, but I have been wrong before. But anyway thanks for all the dares and keep reviewing and making me happy! Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay I was lying when I said this was going to be short, sweet and simple-like. Why? Because just the dares alone take up one whole page. I am sorry for lying, but I thought it was actually going to be short, sooooo … Anyway review, critic (no one has criticed yet to my surprise; and, I still think I'm spelling that word wrong! XD), leave truth or dares (there are is only one truth so far not even in the story yet, to my surprise yet again), and just comment please! I love all my reviewers that help me make these chapters with all their awesome dares (again, only one truth in the next chapter)! Enjoy!**_

**You enjoy watching your favorite Homestuck characters so you planned this visit back to the mansion! This time, you are located at the front porch, completely disproving your previous theory of being sent to where the most people are at the moment; that is, until, you almost get hit by a snowball! Rolling forward in a perfect youth roll, you dodge the snowball that was thrown by a flying John in winter clothes. "Ha ha, you completely missed, John! And from above too!" Dave shouts from below. "Man, how are you so good at throwing snowballs? You haven't even seen snow in Houston before!" complains John. "Natural talent!" Dave replies. "More like you using your time powers . . ." John mutters. You swear the last time you were here, there was spring- like weather and now you are in the middle of December; or maybe it wasn't December right now, you can never tell in these stories. You guess that Arianna controls all of this so she just must have been tired of warm weather already. Speaking of which, Arianna waves you over to her where she was behind a large snow wall. It seems everyone was outside participating in the giant snow ball fight. Jade was doing good as she was the Witch of Space with reloading Rose whose hits were perfect throws at anyone, as she could half predict and know almost where you were at certain times being the Seer of Light. John was flying trying to hit everyone from above, but failing. Others were just taking in the presence of snow, some like the trolls that have never seen it before, while others were in full out snow blasting mode. Avoiding snow balls, you went to Arianna with her waterproof, dirtproof, steamproof, indestructible laptop, definitely making her the exception of the "at least five comp-uters" rule; but, she still has five just in case. She was checking some of the reviews for the story, seeming to get ready to have another truth or dare session.**

Arianna: Okay, everyone, who wants hot chocolate?

*mostly everyone raised their hands, excluding trolls who didn't know what it was*

Dave: do i seriously have to be a snobby girl again?

Arianna: Yup, starting now. It's only for this last chapter anyhow. Anywho, we got a long list of dares ahead of us, so we better get started quick. The hot chocolate is all ready inside, so go get a cup as I tell our viewer here what the dares are!

*everyone shuffles inside, some willingly, others not so much, others by the promise of hot chocolate (who doesn't like it?)*

Arianna: As everyone is getting themselves inside, here are the dares. *turns her computer so that you can see the dares*

**From: spadeblade9696**

**rose: make out with gamzee and have a feelings jam with roxy****  
****kanaya: make out with rose after gamzee and give gamzee a cool outfit.****  
****gamzee: after the make out, sober up and fight forty imperial drones with your ancestor, and have everyone watch.****  
****dave: move around a room filled with smuppets, and show everyone your eyes.****  
****dirk: destroy all the smuppets after dave is done****and make out with roxy.****  
****jake: make out with jane****.  
****jane: tell john you're the heiress of the crocker company.****and make a cake for karkat.****  
****roxy: sober up for about two chapters.****  
****Jade: make out with dave****  
****john: sloppy make-out with vriska for about five minutes in a different room, with people watching(optional).****  
****tavros: give equius a horse and slap three people and call them your bitch(must do!)****  
****nepeta: help jane with the cake and tell her that you are going to jump out of the cake****and make-out with karkat.****  
****eridan: makeout with feferi.****  
****feferi: slap two people  
sollux: give gamzee some mind honey  
aradia: make out with sollux****  
****equius: pucnh and make a hole in a four inch thick iron door.****  
****terezi: make-out with dirk, dave, or karkat.****  
all: look up "bad apple" on youtube and do the dance.  
****author: bring meenah and aranea.****  
****aranea: kiss jake.**

Arianna: some of my fave otps in there; awesome as ever!

*gets up from the snow and goes inside as you follow her*

Arianna: Everyone here? Yup, here we go again! Again, viewers, I already transported everyone here, including Aranea and Meenah!

Meenah and Aranea: We have been here the whole time; what, you didn't notice us two charming ladies (or at least one anyway) in the back here?

Arianna: See? I have the appearifier burn-outs to prove it. :P Sorry to tell you guys, but this is going to be a very long dare session with lots of make outs crossing other ships momentarily established only to be raided by other ships that crash and burn just as fast.

Dave: *with the same high pitched voice* So basically just a whole lot of making out?

Arianna: Of course. Now, first dare up, Rose, go make out with Gamzee.

Rose: I suppose that I have no say in this.

Arianna: Definitely! *Rose rises to go to Gamzee, who seems compliant enough with the dare, where they both kiss a couple times (awkwardly quite a bit), than after I stop them after their fifth kiss* Okay, that's enough. Now, Kanaya, make out with Rose. *They start making out, getting pretty into it, gripping each other as they makeout. Man, I gotta stop writing these scenes so awkwardly!* Sorry to interrupt, but Kanaya, I now need you to make a nice outfit for Gamzee.

Kanaya: Since I Have To, I Suppose *leaves to her room upstairs where she can use her sewing machine*

Arianna: Now, Roxy, where are you getting all this liquor?

Roxy: frrom the firdge over there

*fridge

Arianna: *moves to the fridge* someone help me get these bottles out of here!

Jane: i will help with that

Roxy: no janeyy i cant live sobor i thouught we were bffsies foreva

Jane: roxy everyone else is sober and good friends would keep other friends from getting hurt

Roxy: i thold you not too open that fiile i didn't mean too it's the batterwitch

Jane: i just cant see an alien baking overlord conquering earth especially one from my future company im sorry

Arianna: She's right you know. Just saying. *Jane's jaw drops along with a wine bottle*

*the mess is cleaned up in an instant*

Arianna: Just come on, Jane. Before we lose even more wine bottles. *Jane hesitantly shuffles after Arianna putting them in a location beyond the hallway that no one could see; it takes some time for them to get back*

Arianna: Now, Dave, I need you to come to the front. *Dave walks over* Now take off your shades. The dare is to show your eyes. *Dave keeps his cool as he takes off his shades in front of everyone, at least it seemed like from the outside, although he may have been freaking out on the inside; most don't mind like the trolls who have seen very strange eye shades before, but Jade, John, and Rose were fascinated with the bright red eyes that Terezi are heavily sniffing from the back as they have not seen them before; Karkat seems a bit surprised about Dave's eye color, but not much other expression* *while everyone is staring at Dave, Arianna moves over to Dirk and whispers something in his ear, something that makes him smirk and leave upstairs*

Rose: That is an unique eye color, Dave.

Jade: yeah they are really pretty :)

*Dave slightly blushes but gives a death glare to Lalonde*

Arianna: Oh, speaking of Lalondes, I need you Rose and Roxy to go have a feelings jam! You can use that room over there! *points to the room that Dave and Jade used for a previous feeling jam where they go to* I hope that it's okay that I sent Roxy in there with a slight hang over.

Jane: don't worry she's always like that anyways

Arianna: Oh, good then; no need to worry about casualties anymore I suppose. *two slams are heard from upstairs, one with Kanaya with a brand new outfit and Dirk coming downstairs also*

Arianna: That was so quick, how did you finish in … what am I even saying, flash-stepping, of course.

*Dirk nods with a bemused expression before returning to his seat in-between Jane and Jake*

Arianna: You have kept us in suspense, Kanaya; what have you whipped up for Gamzee?

*Kanaya, with a flourish, reveals the outfit from underneath a thin sheet, showing a sleek shirt normally worn underneath a tux, but in black with the turned-over collar the purple of Gamzee's blood color with his sign on the left-hand pocket, made in breathable cotton a bit tight around the waist, but slighty loose on the black and dark gray pin-striped sleeves vertically with a turned in and sewed edge; the loose pants are black with a :O) in red on the two back pockets with normal pockets on the front-sides. Yes, I just had to describe this in detail, because this is awesome and I came up with it in only five minutes. Truly.*

*Dirk cat-whistles in the back, some snicker at the thought of natural flowy Gamzee in such professional clothes, and Rose nods with a slight smile that makes Kanaya blush*

Meenah: Nice digs, mind if I borrow the seamstress?

Kanaya: You Will Do No Such Thing Although I Dislike The Patron In Which I Have To Give This Outfit I Must Admit That Gamzee Would Look Better In This Than In His … Normal Attire

Gamzee: AnOtHeR mIraClE, mOtHeRfUcKeRs

*leaves to change into the new clothes*

Arianna: Now, thank you for your show of marvelous work, Kanaya; it looked quite nice.

Kanaya: I Do Try

Arianna: Now, since Dirk so graciously decided to help me, I need Dave to … Where did he go?

Jade: he was here a few minutes ago

John: yeah he was

Arianna: Well, then; I guess someone needs to go find him. *Dirk volunteers to go and leaves for the time being* Now, Jake, I need you to makeout with Jane. *whispers, I'm so glad that Dirk left when we did this*

Jake: uh, I suppose so *leans over to Jane, who takes his head and pushes him into a

Roxy: finally making a moove Janey *Arianna looks up, turning away from Jane and Jake's intense makeout*

Rose: We decided to let ourselves out, I'm sure that we shouldn't have been in there for more than an hour.

Arianna: Yeah, I did leave you guys hanging, didn't I? Well, let's just humor the audience; what happened?

Rose: We had a show of motherly and daughterly affection.

Roxy: we hugged *seems slightly more into it than before, but definitely a lot more woozy*

Arianna: So it went well then?

Rose: For the most part, yes. After a more than awkard silence, it was fairly good from there.

*Dirk walks in with Dave's hood in his hand, pulling Dave into the area, before he sees Jane and Jake making out. He lets go of Dave and quickly walks away.*

Roxy: dirky, dont be like that *follows after him*

Dave: *straightens himself out* are we missing something?

Arianna: Yes, you all are. Jane, Jake, I think you should stop now. Or at least get another room.

*they both blush, and let go of each other promptly, both a little guilty that Dirk seemed so … well, jealous or hurt, but they didn't know that, but they both still felt guilty*

Arianna: I'm sorry that that happened the way it did, but it couldn't be avoided. Now, Jane, I need you to tell John here the most prominent factor about yourself.

Jane: that im a baker?

Arianna: A little more than that.

Jane: the heiress of betty crocker? *John faints on the spot with Dave helping him up*

Arianna: That precisely. How long do you think that he'll be acting crazy like that, Dave?

Dave: it can go on for a while

Arianna: I see. Now, before you left, you had another dare for you to do; you need to go to the room upstairs and … go through an obstacle course made by your dear brother.

Dave: … it involves smuppets doesnt it?

Arianna: Right on the dot.

Dave: shit

Arianna: It's the first door on the left!

*Dave grumbles as he leaves* *Arianna opens up her laptop to reveal a camera feed of Dave entering the seemingly-empty room where there is door on the other side*

*cautiously, he puts the tip of his sword on the floor in front of him, making an avalanche of smuppets appear. He lets out a stream of curse words as he is muffled by the wade pool of smuppets* *He starts throwing the smuppets in every direction, knowing that that was the way Dirk planned it all along, causing the room to be filled with smuppets up to the brim. Dave maneuvers his way to the door, moving like you would in a ball pit, but just with smuppets, going under the diving line to open the door, only to be met with Cal. He screams, or at least we think he does, (there's no sound) and takes Cal by two fingers and pulls him away as the smuppets start moving into the other room allowing Dave to go outside, and come back in which he does. We are also pretty sure that he did a pirouette of the fuckign handle in the foyer, as heard by many curse words echoing all the way to here. He slams the door open, in a bad mood and rumpled clothes.*

Arianna: And, Dave?

Dave: what now

Arianna: For your amazing sacrifice, Jade has to make out with you. *Jade walks over to Dave and kisses Dave leading into a makeout that's pretty intense*

*Dirk cat-whistles in the back ground, coming back with Roxy, seeming more relaxed, but still a bit more alert and tense*

*while still kissing Jade, he flips the bird to Dirk*

Arianna: Uh, Dirk, you okay?

Dirk: Of course, why the fuck wouldn't I be?

Arianna: Geez, just asking. By the way, you have to go do a dare.

Dirk: *raises eyebrows* What exactly?

Arianna: You have to go destroy all those smuppets in the trapped room you made for Dave.

Dirk: … Fine.

Arianna: That's it? No protests, no rants, no "why do I have to"?

Dirk: *sigh* It has been made obvious that this isn't a democracy.

Arianna: Why, yes it has. Okay then. *Dirk, after a deep breath, leaves to go destroy his beloved smuppets.*

*on the camera, Dirk almost reluctantly but not quite, slashes through all the smuppets leaving colored felt and stuffing everywhere.*

Arianna: Man you just cannot break that guy's cool.

Dave: tell me about it

Arianna: Agreed. Moving on, Karkat?

Karkat: AWW WHAT THE FUCK IS IT NOW? HAVENT I BEEN TORTURED ENOUGH ALREADY!

Arianna: according to the fandom apparently not. You are going to get a cake made by Jane.

Karkat: WAIT THERES NO "OH MY GOG WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS?" FEELING IN MY GUT IS THIS A DARE

Arianna: I'm just saying Jane gets to make a cake for you.

Jane: yes i havent been able to bake for such a long time what flavor do you want karkat

Karkat: ANYTHING BESIDES SOPOR AND MIND HONEY

Jane: uh sure i didnt even know those things even existed or what they were or how to cook them so I guess i wont start now?

Karkat: NO YOU WONT

Jane: okay then im gonna go make it

Arianna: Wait I need to tell you something! *whispers into her ear what the extra feature is*

Jane: nothing a seasoned baker like me cant handle but ill need nepetas measurements too

Arianna: Shush not so loud! Karkat can't know!

Jane: okay okay just tell nepeta to come into the kitchen later

Arianna: sure! Nepeta honey!

Nepeta: :33 *ac perks up ears in response to Arianna who she thinks is funny*

Arianna: *says thank you and scratches ac's ears*

Nepeta: :33 *purrs and gets up*

Arianna: *explains plan to Nepeta for the cake in a low voice*

Nepeta: :33 *sighs*did you look at my shipping wall? I mean, it isn't the right time or-

Arianna: *says, "Nepeta you have to do it sometime and remember you can pass it off as a dare*

Nepeta: :33 *slumbers away into the kitchen*

Karkat: WHAT ARE THEY DISCUSSING OVER THERE? I HAVE NEVER HEARD THAT MUCH LAUGHTER IN … FOREVER WHAT IS THERE TO EVEN LAUGH AT IS IT ABOUT ME

Dave: probably

Rose: For once I agree dearest ecto-brother.

Karkat: OH NO STRIDER AND LALONDE ARE GANGING UP ON ME IM SO SHIT SCARED OH WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NOW

Arianna: Shush Karkat.

Karkat: IS IT ALWAYS MY FAULT YOU DON'T NOTICE STRIDER OVER HERE BUT YOU CAN HEAR ME JUST FIND IS IT

Arianna: Yup.

*Karkat face-palms and murmurs, why do I even try with all you douches anyway*

Arianna: Because you actually don't hate as much as you really do, now, back to business-

Karkat: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? MY HATRED FOR ALMOST EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU GOES DEEPER THAN MY VERY SOUL I CAN NOT STAND FOR ONE MORE FUCKING MOMENT IN THIS PLACE-

Arianna: Where's Gamzee?

Gamzee: RiGhT hErE mOtHeRFuCkER *shushes and paps Karkat back into submission*

Arianna: Thanks. *Gamzee gives me a thumbs up*

Arianna: Now, Eridan, make out with Feferi.

Eridan: wwith pleasure *starts to grab Feferi who backs away*

Arianna: Just one kiss come on, its just a dare.

Sollux: n0t if I have anything to say about it

Arianna: someone please restrain Sollux, Aradia please?

Aradia: well I suppose it would be in the best interest of all of us

Arianna: that's the spirit!

*Aradia tries to calm Sollux down as Feferi kisses Eridan once before quickly pulling away*

Arianna: Now, Feferi can slap two people of her choice!

*Feferi quickly slaps Eridan hard and, after a pause of thinking, slaps Eridan again*

Sollux: nice ch0ice

Eridan: hey

Feferi: agre-ed

Arianna: Now, Aradia, make out with Sollux.

Aradia: sure

Sollux: it's better than eridan

*they started making out, stopping by themselves a bit later*

*Eridan goes to sulk in the corner, making Arianna feel slightly bad for him*

Arianna: are dave and jade still making out?

Rose: Not currently, but it is highly probable it will happen sometime soon.

Dave: stfu lalonde

Dirk: I think it's cute that they are together.

Dave: stfu

Arianna: I think you guys look cute together too though! :)

Dave: ugh, go bother some other couple you guys *keeping up the snobby girl act*

Jade: though it is strange you still have to act like a snobby girl I think we look cute together too

Dave: fine let's just make this a cutesy party why not

Aradia: is it anything like a corpse party?

*five people face palm at the same time*

Arianna: let's get back on track here, I think that Karkat's cake is finished! :)

Karkat: SOMETHING IS NOT RIGHT HERE THIS GAME IS NOT FOR MAKING PEOPLE HAPPY

Arianna: well maybe not you guys but some people love this story and I thank them for it. See your cake is coming out!

Jane: *with a flourish* it took a really long time but I think you are gonna like it Karkat

Karkat: FINALLY SOME RESPECT AROUND HERE *approaches the cake swiftly met with confetti explosions and then a green and blue blur pounce hugging Karkat nad then kissing him!*

*everyone looks confused at the panicking Karkat underneath Nepeta*

Nepeta: :33 *ac pouncehugs Karkat from inside the cake and kisses him quickly on the lips*

Karkat: ARRGGGHHHH WHAT- THE FUCK- IS THIS? I KNEW THIS- WAS A TRAP!

Arianna: Oh come on it's just a good prank!

John: although this involves betty crocker this is definitely over a 300% silliness and fun index in Colonel Sassacre

*Jane and John high five*

Karkat: I HATE PRANKS AND NOW I HATE CAKES AND CATS TOO I HATE THIS GAME

Nepeta: :33 don't be like that karkitty it was just a … dare and … *whimpers*

Karkat: WHAT IS IT NOW? YOU FEEL BAD FOR YOURSELF WHILE IM THE ONE WITH A NEAR BLOOD PUMPER ATTACK AND GETTING KISSED AND PUSHED DOWN WITH CLAWS? WHAT AM I MISSING SOMETHING HERE?

*Nepeta starts to whimper more and turn away*

Karkat: OH MY GOG I DIDN'T MEAN-

Dave: congratulations on being the worst jerk in the world

Equius: D - I think it is time for Nepeta and I to leave

Arianna: Yeah you guys can go take a room. *Nepeta and Equius leave* Nice going Karkat.

Karkat: I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THAT TO HAPPEN IT-

Terezi: JUST GO 4POLOG1Z3 TO H3R 3XPL41N YOUR F33L1NGS FOR ONC3

Karkat: … I'LL BE BACK *hurries after Nepeta and Equius*

Arianna: *worried face* I hope that turns out okay. Dirk I need you to make out with Roxy.

Dirk: Sure.

Roxy: *still hung over*

*with a flourish, picks up Roxy and leans down like the movies over ironically like all striders do, and then kisses her; it is ruined by Roxy being drunk but still pretty good irony there*

Arianna: is he ever not ironic?

Dave: nope

Arianna: Now, Terezi, you get to pick either Dave, Dirk, or Karkat.

Terezi: FOR WH4T?

Arianna: You'll find out eventually.

Terezi : OF COURS3 TH3 COOLK1D

Dave: sweet now what do we do?

Arianna: Sloppy make out.

Rose: That was quite obvious with the previous pattern.

Dave: *death glare to Lalonde*

*they start making out; karkat not knowing by still talking it out with Nepeta and Dirk just casual because he doesn't know Terezi that well; Dave does the ironic damsel sweeping-off-her-feet and gets back up with not even a hair out of line*

Dirk: Imitation is the greatest form of flattery.

Dave: stfu

*Karkat and Nepeta come back, along with Equius behind them. Nepeta looks dejected, leaning against Equius, with Karkat rubbing his shoulder and finding a seat far from Nepeta. You do not know how hard that was to write for a Karkat and Nepeta shipper, even though all evidence from mspa points in the opposite direction.*

Arianna: Equius, I know this is a bad time, but I do need you to punch a hole in this four inch iron door for me.

Equius: D - This isn't the time for me to leave my morial in this state.

Nepeta: its okay equius

*at this point, Karkat shrinks farther into his seat. Nepeta has never ever not roleplayed when speaking before. Ever.

Arianna: No it's fine, I understand. Let's make this into a truth then. Could you punch a hole in a four inch iron door honestly?

Equius: D - Yes. I have fought with my own robots, that would be quite easy for me to do.

Arianna: I'm sorry I had to turn that into a dare, but Nepeta needs her morial right now. I hope you understand.

Spadeblade9696: yeah its okay

Arianna: Thank you. Now Gamzee has been changing for a long time hasn't he? Without his spoor slime pies? Is he stuck in there?

Terezi: Y3S

*Arianna checks the door to where Gamzee went in.*

Arianna: You okay in there?

*no response*

Arianna: Could I please have the Grand Highblood for a moment?

*The Grand Highblood approaches and stands patiently*

Arianna: You are going to be incased in glass walls with forty imperial drones to kill along with Gamzee. Good with you?

*The Grand Highblood nods.*

Arianna: Good, open that door when the walls are around you.

*Arianna backs away along with the rest of the crowd from a sobor Gamzee and forty drones. The walls being set down, the drones are dropped with the Grand Highblood opening the door than going to the side of the wall immediately. Gamzee, now in murder mode, starts to efficiently killing them off with honks in between that make Karkat and several other trolls shudder. The Grand HIghblood, as an efficient killer himself, slashed through and damaged at least thrirty drones, but Gamzee was the slow mover, his swings almost too fast to see as he kills each one with scary efficiency. In only five minutes, the red debris of the robots are on the floor with Gamzee staring at us through the glass. Pressing a button on her laptop, Arianna releases a green gas from the ceiling, a very cloudy and thick gas, that makes Gamzee faint.*

Karkat: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM?

Arianna: Oh, stop, it's only aerosolized sopor slime. *A door opens and the Grand HIghblood comes out with Gamzee on his shoulders.*

Arianna: it's concentrated so it's a bit nauseating, but he should be fine and in his regular state within a few minutes. *Karkat puts Gamzee on a couch and waits besides him.*

Arianna: *whispers to Terezi* aren't they such good morials?

Terezi: P4L3ST OF TH3 P4L3, PR3TTY CUT3 4CTU4LLY *cackles*

Arianna: Never the wrong time to compliment a moriallegiance. Now, Aranea, you have got a dare!

Aranea: I see. From the past dares you have done, this isn't the greatest thing that could have happened to me.

Arianna: But it means that you have a fan out there! Anyways all you have to do is kiss Jake.

*Jake blushes and turns away slightly*

Aranea: Wouldn't that manipul8te any past feelings that he may or may have had with me?

Arianna: Now you're getting it!

*Aranea walks up to a blushing Jake and kisses him much to Dirk's dismay. Man, Jake is getting make outs from everyone today.*

*while they were kissing, Karkat interrupts*

Karkat: SHOULDN'T THE NUBSUCKER HAVE GOTTEN UP BY NOW?

Arianna: Well, yes, I think so. Why? Is he not up?

Karkat: NO I MEAN ARE YOU SURE THAT THAT GAS WASN'T LET- HONK

Karkat: WHY YOU-

*Gamzee gives Karkat a hug*

Gamzee: tHaNkS mOtHeRfUcKeR

Karkat: YOU ARE WELCOME.

Arianna: aww, so cute!

Karkat: SHUT UP.

Arianna: fine. Besides, John had to sloppy makeout with Vriska for five minutes anyway in another room with people watching.

John: isnt that like porn?

Dave: no egderp it isnt

*Arianna and Dave have facepalm times two combo*

Arianna: That just made things really awkward, so no one has to go watch that. Just go.

Vriska: Come on, Joooooooohn!

*they leave the room with John and the awkwardness is successfully gone, although there wasn't much with only the humans knowing what the heck we were talking about*

Kanaya: Is It Safe To Say That Porn Is The Equivalence of Buckets On Alternia

Rose: Yes, let's leave that subject alone please. *blushes*

Arianna: Now, Tavros, I need you to give Equius a horse and slap three people and call them your bitch.

Tavros: dO i hAVE tO, uHH, tHAt iSNT rEALLY rEQUIRED, iS iT?

Arianna: unfortunately for you, it is a must-do dare

*Tavros gives Equius Maplehoof with a forlorn expression, and weakly slaps Arianna and calls me his bitch*

*Arianna thought that she deserved that for making such a long period of time for all these dares*

Arianna: you have to slap two more people, Tavros.

Tavros: vRISKA iS sTILL wITH, uHH, jOHN, aND i rEALLY cANT tHINK oF aNYONE eLSE tO sLAP

Vriska: Did you just say you were going to sl8p me?

Tavros: uHH,

Arianna: It's a dare Vriska.

*Tavros weakly slaps Vriska, almost like a tap, and calls her bitch two times*

Arianna: Is that even allowed? It said three people.

Tavros: dID iT sAY tHREE, uHH, dIFFERENT pEOPLE

Arianna: Nope. I guess you found a loop hole then. Sollux, please give this cupcake to Gamzee.

Sollux: why

Arianna: Because I said so

Sollux: g00d en0ugh f0r me *gives Gamzee a cupcake that he eats*

Gamzee: ThAnKs MoThErFuCkEr tHiS iS sUcH a SwEeT mIrAcAl

Sollux: wait did y0u say sweet

Gamzee: wHy

Sollux: there was mind h0ney in that cupcake? N0 0ne eats- the- mind- h0ney!

*Sollux has a mental breakdown, doing a quite spectacular fireworks show and pirouette off the handle. You are glad you saw it … from a distance of course.*

Karkat: WHY ISNT GAMZEE GOING CRAZY?

Arianna: He eats sopor slime on a regular basis, some mind honey isn't going to stop him.

Karkat: I GUESS

Arianna: Now, who's a good dance instructor here?  
*crickets are heard*

Arianna: seriously Dave? Ironic crickets?

Dave: hey a striders got to do what a striders gotta do

Arianna: Fine, just watch the TV.

*Arianna brings up the youtube (no copyright infringement meant, all rights and trademark go to the official youtube site) video of bad apple and the homestuck characters doing it*

Dave: you werent kidding about us having fans were you?

Arianna: Why would I lie about that? And it is not as creepy as it sounds either. We didn't like stalk you guys, you would have noticed all the million of homestuckers spying on you.

Dave: creepy

Jade: very

Arianna: seriously though, we didn't stalk you guys. Mostly just john and karkat.

John: what?

Arianna: *laughs* jk, jk

Arianna: but, now, all of you have to dance to it. Just follow the steps.

Kanaya: I Have To Admit Humans Do Have Good Dance Moves

Rose: Not all of us however. *pointing to John doing the robot because he couldn't follow the steps and giggling*

Kanaya: Agreed. *giggles*

Arianna: Wow, Striders have some moves. You can go now. Really. We can only do so much dares at a time, but thanks you for coming!

_**Guess what? I am also a Dave and John shipper, but Dave and Jade are still my fav otp. I am sorry that this took so long but I have tons of homework each night and my family is going to move so it's a tight schedule. Hopefully I can do a series of short chapters so you'll get something to read, and that's my plan. I will get to some of your marvelous dares later on and all of them will be done, promise! So don't fret if I skip over yours for some earlier ones! Thanks for still reading this and man, my chapters only get longer and longer! Thanks for all of your support, each one has a place in my heart! Keep reviewing and sending in dares! Bye and see you next time! ~:)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello to all you people who read this I am wazup11 my Oc will be joining the stroy. Her name is Alice and she's a human. She has brown hair pulled back in a pony tail except hair side bang. She is god teir and she is The Mage of Stroms. She also has miss matched eyes. Ones a dark purple and ones silver. she loves reading, manga, sweets, ghost stories and scary movies. She also loves water, the ocean, music and the color yellow. Her hobbies are swimming, reading, toturing the charectors with the author (escecily Eridan). The author also asked me to choose where they where chilling and I have decided they are at a public park on a pretty rainy day. Oh and Alice has is kinda navie and optimistic but not super happy all the time. She is also very brave. You can also send Alice dares!**___

_**Hey, people that spend time reading this story! I, Arianna, want you guys to welcome our newest member to our party! Since I have little to no time to write this story for you guys (im in high school and in freshmen year, forgive me, :P) I accepted wazup11 to come join us and keep check of all the characters! Especially Dave and Karkat, they have started more sick fires than even Tavros! And don't get me started on their strifes, ugh, but there are no casualties so its all good. Everyone else wants to tell you guys to stop torturing them so much, but they love you guys for being their fans! So basically just keep sending in dares, he he he, they wont know what hit them! :P Now, I got to go, keep sending in those awesome dares, guys, and, for anyone who was wondering, I have copper brownish straight hair with light violet eyes like Rose's! If you weren't, now you know! Keep reviewing and get dares for our newest person, give her an old fashioned homestuck truth or dare welcome he he he, and im rambling again aren't I? :P Bye!**_


End file.
